Dragon Ball: User Warriors
Dragon Ball: User Warriors is about the users on this wiki. It is about their struggles against fate. The fate of Earth affected by a Great Evil. The user warriors must find a way to use the Black Star Green Dragon Balls to stop it. But the balls mysterious ways could lead to destruction... Characters Chix Assassinhood/ Evil Hoodie SSK Blaze Gotek Little.Trunks Timefreezer4 TUK Carba Zeo Ifin Zeon Bolt Ultimate Gogito Garmek Data Ghost Buu Sukimu More Characters will be added. Saga 1: Ifin Saga Chapter 1: A Revelation Chix walked, lost in his own thoughts. He had met a person who showed him an vision of an Great Evil return to Earth, and thought that, even with his powers, it was not enough to save Earth. But he had an plan. If he could find enough Warriors to form an team, it might be enough to save Earth, and defy fate. He had reached his goal, the Grand City. Chix unfolded his map. "Eeeh...right..Let's see...Grand City is where Hoodie lives. I'll try with him." Chix closed his eyes, and searched for an high energy. He soon found one. "Aaa-haah! There you are!" and soon, Chix flew to his location. Chix landed, and what he saw surprised him. He saw Hoodie beating up 40 thugs using only his legs. "I-I-I...I thought he would be good, but not this good!" Soon, Chix got the attention of Hoodie. "Hmmm? Who're you?" asked Hoodie, while dodging an mace thrown by a thug. "My name is-Behind YOU!" Chix said, as he saw an thug, wielding a giant sword running towards him. He was massive and ugly, and looked like the human equivalent of a dead tree. "Behind You? I'm pretty sure that's not your name" Hoodie said, at the same time kicking the thug in the face, sending him flying away. "No, my name is Chix, and I'd like your help." "Hmmm...hang on a sec", Hoodie said, and within a blink of an eye, he had knocked down all the thugs. "Now, what's the matter?" Chix explained the story to Hoodie, who was worried about the Great Evil. "Heh. Alright, kid, I'll help you. But..." "But?" "Only if you fight me." "What? Alright, let's do it!" Chix rushed against Hoodie, striking him hard in the face. But Hoodie smiled, and quickly turned around, kicking him in the face, even harder. Chix rushed again, seemingly striking him, but he had actually teleported behind Hoodie, and kicked him, making Hoodie crash through some buildings. Fragments of the building rained and flew everywhere. "Whoeey! Take it easy, people live here!" Some moment after saying that, Hoodie used Eagle's Curse, pinpointing Chix weak points. "Ah" he said, in mild surprise. "Razor Slash!" Chix countered, and started to punch Hoodie repeatedly. Hoodie however, noticed that he grew tired from the meele barrage. During a split second, Hoodie dodged and used Eagle Slash, slashing at every weak and tired point. Chix got down on his knees, and was out of breath. His lungs felt like someone had drove a razor through them. Hoodie was about to finish him, when he said... "Well, enough." Hoodie said to Chix surprise. He helped him up to his feet, and said: "Count me in." "Really?" "Yeah!" "Great!" "So, what's your plan for now?" "Well, I'm going to see this person called Carba." "Then-let's go!" Hoodie said, and they flew of. The following day, they arrived at a giant city. Sensing a great power, they found someone. Arriving there, they saw a girl being chased by other people. "Hey, We gotta help her!" Chix said. "Right. What are we standing here for? GO!!" Hoodie replied, and they were of. Soon, they heard an almighty explosion, and they feared the worst. Rushing there, they saw that the ground had exploded, and created a hole. Presuming that the girl escaped through there, they followed after her. "Alright then. You go after the girl, Chix" "What are you gonna do?" "Have some fun..." he said. Chix decided to go after her, and Hoodie stayed behind. Hoodie took cover behind a wall, and waited for the people chasing her. When they arrived, Hoodie came out, but did not reveal his face. "Hey, scumbags! What do you think you're doing?" "Huh? Look what we have here...an little wanna-be hero.." one person said, apparently the leader. The other laughed. "Such a shame if we....finish him of. The rats would like extra food." Hoodie replied by hitting the person in the face, knocking out an tooth. "Aaaah!! You little dipshit!" "What's the matter? Diareeha struck you? Try some blueberries.." "Who are you?!" Hoodie stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. "Get out of our way, oh almighty one.." They said, trying to get through him. "Shut up. Worse vermin than you does not exist." "Graaah! Now!" The leader said, and they transformed into demon-like persons, with tentacles and extra-mouths. "Wow...apparently I was wrong. Not only are you the worst, but the ugliest ones as well..." "Well...what're you goin' to do?" As answer, Hoodie transformed. Something changed with him. He now had an cold look in his eyes, and a ice-blue aura sparked lively around him. "This", he said, and smiled, walikng towards them. "Graaaah!" They said, charging towards each other. Meanwhile... "Wait!" Chix said, desperately trying to catch up to her. She fired ki blasts, mistaking him for the enemy. She blasted the ground, and jumped down. Chix, not knowing it was a sewer, jumped in as well. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Chix screamed, fearful because of the speed he went in. Chix spotted the girl using a piece of wood as an surfing board. But where would Chix get wood? The answer appeared infront of Chix, smashing in his face. Jumping on the wood, albeit a bit dizzy, he managed to stay on the board. Quickly learning to control the wood, he managed to keep up with the girl. Eventually seeing no option but one, he tackled her, landing on some soft pillows. The girl quickly got up, and drawing her sword, watched Chix carefully. Chix, knocked, managed only to say: "I want you..." "Stay back, you pervert!" Chix got up, and thinking that he would attack her, she used Psycological Torture, weakening Chix and paralysing him with fear. Chix could only watch as she was to slash him, but then Hoodie came, and grabbed onto the sword with two fingers. "If you'd just wait with slashing my friend here, maybe you'd like an explanation of the story, Carba?" Hoodie said, completely casual, without any fear of her using her powers. Hoodie explained the story, and she eventually freed Chix from his paralysing. "Wow, thanks." "Sorry for the missunderstanding..." "Well, shit happens, eh?" Soon, the demons appeared again. "You again? I thought I'd finished with you!" Hoodie stepped forward to confront them, but he was stopped by Carba. "I'll do it." Chix tried to interfere with reason, but he was stopped by Hoodie. "Let her have her fun." "Alright, you b@st@rds! I'll show you what happens if you mess with me!" Carba said, exploding in anger. "Hohohohhh...She plays with swords. How cute... ok, bring it on, the speech." "What speech?" "You know, you hurt my friends, yaddi-yaddi-yadda, now you'll pay." "Speech this!" She said, slashing one of them with the sword. The other got finished of with an ki blast, but the third putted up an fight. His arm turned into an sword, and they fought. Carba got slashes, but for every slash, she slashed three times. The third was defeated, and became an victim for her Psycic Torture. "Eternal Torture is worse than pain" Carba said. "True." Chix said. "Now, Carba, why did they chase you?" Hoodie asked. "They were after this" Carba answered, and took out an..."Dragon Ball?!" Hoodie asked, in surprise. "Sorta. It's an Black Star Green Dragon Ball. There's-" "Seven, I know." Hoodie took it in his hand, and it felt...warm. "Chix! Catch!" Chix catched it, and studying it, it suddenly burst to life. "Uaaagh!" Hoodie and Carba screamed. Chix, blinded by the light, saw 4 stars. What could that mean? Meanwhile, Hoodie covered his face in his arms, apparently in pain. Carba covered her eyes with her arms, blinded as well by the light. "Shut.....that.......thing....OOOOFFF!!!" Hoodie said, screaming. Chix laid it on the ground, and immedeantly, the light stopped to glow. "That...thing...." "I've never seen a Dragon Ball react like that!" "That was not an Dragon Ball. That's a weapon of destruction!" Hoodie said, staring at it. "But it has stars on it!" "What?" Carba picked it up, and threw it to Hoodie. "He's right." She said. "Incredible.. I've never seen this kind of Dragon Balls. Well, let's get out of this hell-hole." The following day, the trio left the town. Chix appeared at the rendevous point earliest of them all, followed by Carba. After half an hour, Hoodie appeared. They walked out of the city, and came to an desert. They walked, drawn forward by one purpose. Saving Earth.... (End of chapter 1) Chapter 2: Ifin Appears! Chix, Hoodie and Carba wander into another city where they sense a disturbance. "Why are we even here?" Asked Hoodie. "That." Said Chix, pointing. An explosion had erupted in the center of the city. They rushed toward the source and felt a tremendous amount of negative energy. "So it has begun." Said Chix. "What?" Asked Carba. "One of the Great Evil's forces is here. His name is Ifin. That was what caused the explosion." Said Chix. "How very right you are, Chix." Said an enity from behind them. "Ifin." Said Chix. They turned around to see Ifin, an enity of an unknown power... Ifin looked like a mutated Ice-Jin. He had green "jems" on his body. He had some marks on his chest. "Holy shit, is that Ifin? He looks like someone ate up crap and puked it out!" Hoodie exclaimed in surprise. "Chix, do you know him?" Asked Carba. "Yes. This monster destoryed my village. And then he had the nerve to LAUGH!!!" Yelled Chix. Chix powered up, ready to fight. "You humans can't control your anger, can you? But I guess I know why." Said a voice. A namekian had landed behind Carba, Chix and Hoodie. "I'm here to help." He Said. "My name is Zeo." "Well Zeo. Get ready to fight!" Said Hoodie. Chapter 3: Ifin's Power Awakens! Chix exploded with rage, transforming into an Ultra Human. "I'll kill you!" He shouted, charging against Ifin. "Oh, please, you couldn't even hit a wall! No wonder you weren't able to save your dearest!" "SHUUT UPPP!!!" An great battle ensued, where it seemed that it was even. "Go Chix!" Carba shouted, cheering him on. "Hmm...he might even win." Zeo said. "This isn't good" Hoodie said, his face filled with concern. "Why? Chix kicks ass!" "It seems so, but I have a feeling Ifin is just dancing around. Damn it!" Carba and Zeo shared an look, and stared at Hoodie. And soon enough, Ifin elbowed Chix, knocking him down. He brutally kicked him several times, making Chix coughing up blood. He was about to finish him of when Hoodie intervened. "That's enough,Ifin." He said, grabbing Ifin. "Well, if it isn't the great Hoodie?" "My reputation exceeds me, it seems." "Step aside, I have a vermin to kill." "I said...THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He shouted, which made even Ifin back away. "Zeo!" "Huh?" "I'm gonna need your help. Carba, you take Chix somewhere safe." "Alright then, Zeo. Here's my plan..." "Yeah?" "I don't have one. We'll have to improvise." "Hello?! I don't have all day, you know!" Ifin said, in a cocky way. Hoodie powered up to Ultimate SuperSaiyan, and Zeo maximized his power. Soon, Hoodie and Ifin battled. The battle was even, and then Hoodie punched Ifin, sending him flying. "Now!" Hoodie said, signaling to Zeo to fire an blast. "Grrr! You monster! You have insulte-" "Well, so much for the great Ifin" Hoodie said, after he knocked Ifin down. Hoodie and Zeo walked away, and Ifin said: "You haven't seen the last of me!" And he flew of. Hoodie rushed to Chix, worried for his health. "He'll be fine. Just a little bruised" Carba said. "Good." "Stay with him. Both of you." "What are yo-" Zeo asked, but Hoodie had dissapeared. Hoodie was lost in his own thoughts, and sat upon a roof. Ifin was more powerful than Hoodie, so he decided to ask someone. He knew who. (End of chapter 3) Chapter 4: Zeo's Story Chix awakened a few minutes after Hoodie left. He had powered down. "Where's Hoodie?" He asked. "He went somewhere." Said Carba. "We don't know why though." "Hey Zeo, why are you here?" Asked Chix. "What do you mean?" Asked Zeo. "Well its not like every day you see a namekian." Said Chix. "Oh well, you see I was tagging Ifin." Said Zeo. "Why?" "Well Ifin tried to destory New Namek. The only reason he withdrew was because he sensed a BSGD Ball on Earth. He was going to use it to detect the others somehow." "But why did you tag him?" Asked Carba. "To stop him. I couldn't let him use the balls somehow to destory everything." Said Zeo. "And Hoodie left while Ifin is looking for the ball. Not good." Said Chix. "What do you mean?" Asked Zeo. "Didn't you sense it? Ifin is stronger than we think and if he's all alone... Well Ifin could destory him." "Well lets go. I'm itching to fight Ifin. I did get a chance last time." Said Carba. "There's more to it then you know." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a saiyan. "My name is Bolt. If we don't hurry, your friend may be history..." Chapter 5: The Mysterious Bolt! Ifin's End!! "What do you mean with that?" Chix asked, quite shocked. "Well, since Hoodie was the only one able to battle even with Ifin, he's probably the no.1 target" Bolt replied. "I'm pretty sure Hoodie can handle it." Carba said. "Well, let's find out" Zeo said, worried for his friend. Meanwhile... Hoodie sat, trying to find his contact. He eventually found it. "Yo, Evil Hoods!"' ' "'Hmm? Who's this?" "Guess three times." "Oh, for Hell's sake. I'm busy!" "Listen to me. If you don't hear me out. You'll be busy for ever! No more Martini's and stuff like that!" "What's a Martini?" "Never mind." Hoodie explained the story, and Evil Hoodie agreed. But how he would help, he did not tell... Soon enough, the UW-fighters came to Hoodie. "Hmm, I see there's a new member. Welcome." "Thank you, Hoodie" "What brings yo-" Hoodie was interuppted as an Green Shadow appeared and tackled Hoodie, sending him flying Underground. "HOODIE!!!" Chix screamed. The green shadow was no one but Ifin, who was furious. "Alright, you scum! You'll die!" Hoodie thought: "I might not be strong enough to kill Ifin, but I can hold him off." Ifin jumped, planning to stomp on Hoodie. Hoodie got up, and evaded Ifin, kicking him. Hoodie followed up by punching Ifin in the face, spinning around and kicking him in his stomach. "What sorcery is this?" Ifin shouted "Not sorcery, Ifin! Skill!" Ifin punched Hoodie in the stomach, and tortured him with powerful kicks and punches. "This is skill!" Ifin countered. "Skill my @§§!" "You little punk!" The fighting continued. Hoodie does an Eagle's Razor on Ifin. Ifin counters with an Chillin Fe´rak. They stand down, and Hoodie transforms into Ultimate SuperSaiyan. Ifin counters by transforming into Ultimate Ifin, growing an faceplate, and alot taller than Hoodie. Hoodie, despite his best efforts loses to the awesome power of Ifin. "Well, I certainly enjoyed this", Ifin said. "And I'm going to enjoy enslaving all in your petty team and the rest of Earth!" "I won't--I will not let you do that!" "Oh,Pardon me. Were you speaking with me?" Hoodie's eyes went Dark, and he became furious. He trembled with anger, an feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. Suddenly, smoke errupted, and a purple aura surrounded him. When the smoke had clear, an voice was heard. "'NEVER. EVER. PISS. ME. OFF." And that voice was not Hoodie's, that much was sure. Suddenly, a hand shot forward, choking Ifin. "Whuu...Arhhh...U?" Hoodie revealed himself. It was Evil Hoodie! "I am your executor." "HOODIE!" A voice shouted. Chix voice! He landed next to Evil Hoodie, and Evil Hoodie released his grip and kicked Ifin to Chix, who had reverted back to his original form. "He's all yours, kid." Evil Hoodie said, walking away. Ifin stared at Evil Hoodie, trembling at the fact he had been humilliated. "Die, you piece of §HIT!!" Ifin shouted, and fired an Chillin' Blast, his ultimate attack. Evil Hoodie looked back, and the blast would have killed him, but Chix jumped forward and fired an Life Ray, which created an beam struggle. Chix turned into an Ultra Human 2. "Die, you monster! Die!" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ifin shouted. His last words. The rest of the fighters arrived, and stared at the remainants of Ifin. Chix stared at Evil Hoodie, who stared back. Evil Hoodie laughed. "Chillax, kid. I'm not your enemy." Chix laughed as well, breaking the tention. Suddenly, an dazzeling light appeared, blinding them all. When they could see again, they were greeted with the sight of Hoodie, who walked towards them, smiling. "It's over" Chix said, breathing out. "What took you so long?!" Carba said. "Oh, as you can see we--Carba, what's with your eyes?" Chix replied. "It's because of the BSG ball." Bolt said. "Yeah, something with what you call radiation." Zeo said. Chix and Hoodie stared at Carba. Earlier her eyes had been black. Now they resembled an eagle's eyes, but green instead of yellow. Later that day. Hoodie and Chix sat on top of an roof. "Yo, Hoods?" "Yeah?" "I must say, I have not wished to see someone dead. Untill now." "Sometimes, that happens. Revenge is a poison. Had it not been for some people, I'd probably be dead. we must be strong." "True." "Want hot choco?" "What?" "Just drink it." "Mmmm...Hey, it's good! What is it?" "It's melted chocolate!" "You have to teach me how to do it." "Sure, someday." The following day ' "Alright, now that we have defeated Ifin, we can focuse on something else!" Chix said. "Well, there's only one thing left to do!" Carba said. "Collect the BGS balls!" Bolt said "Well, that's not going to be easy." Hoodie said. Immedeantly bursting the ball of happiness. "Why not?" Bolt asked. "Because we don't have a Dragon Radar." Hoodie replied. "Well, let's find one!" Carba said, happily. "Uh-uh. The last one was destroyed centuries ago." "Well, there's probably one on New Namek!" Zeo said, bringing hope back to life. "Then, what are we standing here for?" Hoodie asked. "'LET'S GO!!!!" '''They shouted, all in unison. Saga 2: Different Dimension Saga Chapter 1- Preparations! The following day, Chix and Zeo decided to take a walk, Hoodie took a nap, and Carba studied the BSG ball with Bolt. "Carba, you've got special powers, right?" "Yeah. Why?" "I got them as well." "Really?" Carba and Bolt spoke about their powers, but what they didn't know was that Hoodie heard it all. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Hoodie woke up. "This isn't good..." The UW-fighters rushed to the location, to find that an meteor had crashed in the middle of the street. They could feel the heat from the comet. Suddenly, the comet bursted, and hot lava floaded out. "Quick, we need to evacuate!" Chix said. "Hoods! Bolt! Help me over here!" "Wait! I feel something! It's a person inside the comet!" Bolt shouted. "Whaat?!" Hoodie and Chix exclaimed. Hoodie rushed to the comet, immedantly opening the comet. But there was no need to. The person inside stepped out, and Hoodie could see that it was something odd about him. He had Saiyan-like features in his face, but his hair and clothing said otherwise. The hair had an shape, but it was long and had lava-like movements. His clothes was an simple grey tunic and red pants with an white sash. "Wut da hell?" Chix said, staring at the person. "Yeah, you're not on drugs. I am here. Don't stare so damn rude." "How about you shutting up?" Bolt said, defending Chix. "Listen, punk. I don't care who you are. But if you speak to me like that again, I swear I'll--" "Make your life here an living hell." Hoodie said, interuppting the person. The UW-fighters stared at Hoodie. They had never before seen him talking like that to a person in that way. His eyes was full with cold rage, but his face was calm. "Don't talk to my friends like that again. ''Cappiso?" '' "Oh! A little wanna-be gangster! Shut. The. F@KK. UP." "What did you say to me?" "You heard me." "Listen you annoying little punk. I've lived '''way '''many more years than you, and you're the most irritating, little prick I've seen." "Hey, old man! Listen to me. I'm more superior than you! I'm Blaze, an Supernovian! I extinguished my entire race with one strike for my own amusement." "You've killed innocent persons? What's wrong with you?" Chix started to power up, and his eyes went black. He felt pure rage, and his hair stood up. He became an Ultra Human 2, the very same form he had defeated Ifin with. Blaze responded by powering up into an Lava Saiyan, and became, litteraly, hot. Suddenly, they went so fast that no one but Hoodie could see them. They exchanged blows, and landed in mid-air. Chix rushed to Blaze, and they saw each other. Blaze was faster, and kicked Chix a few times. He followed it up by punching Chix, sending him flying, and followed that up with another kick. Eventually, Chix turned the tables, and now it was Blaze who found himself flying. Chix fired a ''ki ''barrage, which destroyed the entire street. Blaze looked up, little bruised, but besides from that, he hadn't taken any damage. "Oh great, you destroyed my shirt!" Blaze fired an Hell's Strike, which did a good deal of damage on Chix. Blaze dominated Chix, and suddenly, Hoodie kicked Blaze away. "Chix! You OK?" "Uuh..Y-Yeah!" "Great." Hoodie smiled. He looked up, and saw Blaze about to fire an Fire Punch, but in the last minute, he was restrained. The person who had restrained him took an powerful grip on Blaze, and threw him down. The person was an Saiyan, with an serious expression, and smiling when he got the attention of the UW-fighters. He was a Saiyan unlike anyone else, because he had golden-brown colored hair, and albeit a bit short, radiated an unnatural...power. "Hello there! My name is Zeon, and I'd like to join you." Hoodie and Chix shared an look, and said: "Sure, welcome onboard!" "Thanks!" Zeon quickly joined the User Warriors, and gave Chix an Senzu Bean. "Here. Take this." "Wow! What's this?" "That's a Senzu Bean." Eventually, Blaze, after fighting Hoodie and Zeon, surrenderd. "Mercy! I give up!" "There's to be no mercy for you, you monster!" Chix said, who had came forward, nursing his left arm. Blaze had an expression of fear, but in that moment... "Let him join us." Hoodie said. "What? Hoodie, he--" "I know. He killed innocents, and that's bad. However, there is still some hope left in him." "Really?" "In everything evil, there is some good. No matter how little, it can always defeat evil. Don't worry, he'll be under my watch." "Alright, but only because it's you, Hoods." "Thanks." Hoodie called for Zeon, and said: "Let's take a walk, shall we? I'll let you know the story so far, and you'll tell me how you found us...." And they walked of, and dissapeard around a corner. "A strange guy..." Carba said "Well, it is Hoodie!" Zeo said, making them all laugh. (End of Chapter 1) Chapter 2: The Unstable Majin! Carba's Crush... The UW fighters followed Zeo to his spaceship, where they entered and flew to New Namek in 4 and a half days. Then, when they got there, they felt a distrubance. They rushed out to see a white majin destorying a Namekian village. He was happy one moment and then sad the next. "What?" Asked Blaze. "I know right. A majin? Here? Now? Why?" Said Carba. "Well lets stop him first." Said Zeo. Chix was way ahead of them. He had rushed toward the majin. "Majin, Back Up!" Said Chix as he fired a Life Blast at the majin. He also turned into an Ultra Human. The blast went straight through the majin like the majin was a ghost. "What?" Asked Chix. "Fool! Mig Ghost Buu, master of spirit element!" Said the majin. "So whatever." Said Zeo from behind them. Zeo was about to shoot a Special Beam Cannon through the majin when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked around to see a saiyan. "You namekians." said the saiyan. "Who are you?" Asked Carba, blushing. "I am TUK, the saiyan." said the saiyan. "Oh." said Blaze. "You people should spare him." Said TUK. "Why?" Asked Zeo, ready to kill Ghost Buu. "He has potential. Chix knows." Said TUK. "He's right." Said Chix. "Fine." Said Zeo. "I'll take you people to the Grand Elder. He will have a special dragon radar for the BSG Dragon Balls." "Thanks." Said Ghost Buu, still swicthing from happy to angry to excited. "Lets go." Said Chix, following in row to Zeo who had already started going. They reached the Grand Elder's place in an hour and entered... Chapter 3: The BSG Dragon Ball Radar! Entering the first Dimension! Zeo led them to the village elder's house. "Wow, that's certainly impressive. Should fit you, Old Man." Blaze said in an sarcastic tone. "Shut up, Blaze." Hoodie said, casually. Zeo and the rest walked in. There, they were confronted with the village elder. They were all surprised, except for Zeo. The village elder was tall, and had arms huge as tree trunks. When he spoke, it was with authority and warmth. "Aaah...Zeo." "Tinia." "I know what you are here for, Zeo. And be assured, you'll have it. But first, what has happened?" Hoodie and Zeo explained the entire story, with Tinia listening intressted. "So, that's how it is, huh? Well, here you have." Tinia said, throwing the Dragon Radar. Hoodie catched it, and studied it. It was black, with red glass, and had beautiful details. He gave it to Chix, and he was handed the BSG ball from Carba. He held them in his hands, and suddenly the room exploded with light, trembling. Hoodie was prepared, and only flinched, but he felt terrible pain. The BSG ball interacted with the Radar, and suddenly an strange glow surrounded the UW warriors except TUK. "I'll stay!" TUK shouted, but Carba, infuated with him, grabbed onto him, and they went alltogether. Chix saw everyone. Hoodie, pale and looking around, to Ghost Buu, screaming, but Chix couldn't hear him. Suddenly, they landed in an place. Unfammilliar, all wondered where they were. Hoodie recognised the place. "Yo, guys! I know this place." "Huh? Then what is this place?" "It's an ruined city, once the pride of the Saiyans. It's--" "Then what's up with the sky being red? And the water being purple?" Chix asked. "It's in another dimension..." Hoodie said, not caring that he had been interuppted. "Wow. Then what are we doing here?" Zeon asked, confused. "This is probably the location of the second BSG ball." Hoodie answered. "Well, there isn't much we can do now, eh? Let's leave it like that." Carba said. "Carba's right. We must rest." Chix said. "Let's all just...relax." "Me want Candy. Where Candy?" Ghost Buu said. TUK threw him an chocolate bar. Hoodie catched it. "Here, Ghostie! Let's share! You want Choco?" "Choco?" "Yes, Choco!" "Me want Choco!" Ghost Buu screamed. His eyes turned violent red.. "Here you go" Hoodie said, handing him the cup. Ghost Buu, not caring about manners, drank it at once, even though it was to much for him to swallow. After he was done drinking, his face changed and he began to happily dance around in circles. At the same time, TUK relaxed, staring up in the sky. He noticed that Carba stared at him. "Huh? What is it?" "Oh, nothing.." Carba said, blushing. "Yeah right, nothing! I'll tell you what's wrong, TUK" Zeon said. "Carba has a--" He only made it that far, before Carba had kicked him into an wall. Hoodie stared with open eyes, then smiled. "You see, TUK, Carba has a--" "Shut up!" Carba said, blasting Hoodie with an ki blast. "Huuuh? What just happened?" Hoodie asked, flying through the air. Unlike Zeon, he managed to get on feet, moments before crashing into an wall. '''Later on that night.. Night had fallen, and all of them were sleeping. Except for Hoodie, Ghost Buu, and TUK. TUK and Hoodie sat and stared at the remaining glow of the fireplace. Hoodie stared into the fire, lightning up his face, revealing years of experience and making him look older than he actually was. "Hoodie?" "Yeah?" "How old are you?" "Well, tecnically I'm 28, but since I battled Rahanjar, I transformed, and now I'm 42 years old." "Strange." "Yeah." "Hey, I wondered.." TUK glanced at Carba, making sure that she was asleep. "About Carba?" "Y-Yeah..." "Well, I think she's...well...Interesting me..." Hoodie smiled, and he saw the distress that so many men feel, when they are confused about women. "Well, I know it's the same for her." TUK wasn't surprised at this. He remained silent, until Hoodie said: "You are one of those lucky persons that get to feel the chemistry between two people. I have felt love, but I did not feel it. It seems that years of experience has made me outgrowing the feeling, or at least coming over it." TUK, a little worried, told Hoodie of his feelings and asked for his opinions. They talked for a long time, sometimes interuppted by Ghost Buu, asking for more Candy. They were about to sleep when Hoodie heard something, and came instantly on the alert. "What was that?" "What?" TUK asked. "Hmm...hang on here." Hoodie said, standing up. He went into the dark, and suddenly, something came in high speed towards TUK. Acting instictively, he blasted the thing, waking them all up. "Hmmm...Whasshappanin'? Bolt asked "We have visitors" Hoodie said, coming back. "Be ready!" He shouted, as his suspicions were confirmed. They had visitors. Ghost Buu became mad, and shouted: "ME WANT TANK FISTS! NOOOW!!!" Which scared the creatures. Ghost Buu's face shapeshifted. "Don't be foolish. The optimal weapon here is the Great Sword." His face shapeshifted again." TANK FISTS!" "The Greatsword!" "Fists!" "Sword!" Suddenly, his face shapeshifted to an new face. "Why not both?" Ghost Buu took forward his Great Sword, and his hand swelled up, encased in powerful plating, which made it hard. "Heh..Let's fight." Ghost Buu throwed himself right in the enemies, sending some flying, and others were getting slashed. Blaze and Bolt powered up, with Blaze turning into Magma Saiyan (Lava Saiyan 2) and Bolt charging his mental powers, channeling them into his fist, making them sparkle with green lightning. They backed each other up, with Blaze getting most of the enemies onto him. He solved that easily by jumping to another place, and used Hell's Fury, sending all of them, either burning or flying away, knocking them down. Hoodie had turned Ultimate SuperSaiyan, and he was busy "Dodging Blasts that can't even hit walls!" and at the same time used Eagle's Razor. TUK and Carba was faced with lots of creatures, and Carba had taken her sword. They were intended on protecting each other. TUK had charged Ki Blasts, and was sending enemies flying, and Carba had finished them all off with an serie of Sword Slashes and blasts. Zeon, Chix, and Zeo were busy fighting, and they shot blasts after blasts. Eventually, they gained the upper hand, sending them away. Later, the next day... "What were they after?" Chix asked "Probably the BSG ball." Carba said. "Well, let's search for the next BSG ball." Hoodie replied. They searched, and eventually Zeon found the ball. "Hey, GUYS!! Here it is!" Zeon shouted. Chix took the ball, and once again, the place was full with light and trembling. This one had an number six, and a voice was heard, but only for Chix. "You have made it far...but you're still long away! 5 dimensions left...." Chix interacted with the Radar, and they were off! Chapter 3: An new dimension! An Surprise! They landed in a jungle place. The sky was gold. "Where is this?" Asked Carba. "Its the Jungle of Secrets I think." Said Hoodie. "Oh, well lets get a move on." Said Chix. After moving for an hour they found a large tree. "This looks like a Grandfather Tree." Said Chix. "I think it is." Said TUK. "But where is the BSG Dragon Ball?" Asked Blaze. "Looking for this?" Asked a voice. "This feels like a saiyan's power. But his power is of the charts!" Said TUK. "Correct you are." Said the voice. "I am Ultimate Gogito." Out walked a saiyan. A saiyan fusion to be exact. He had red hair. He wore fusion dance clothing. "I am the fusion of Vegito and Gogeta via Porta Earrings. I am unable to defuse because of a curse." "Wait you're..." Said Chix. "Yes." Said Ultimate Gogito. "But lets get down to business. You looking for this?" Ultimate Gogito brought out the Two Star BSG Ball. "Yes." Said Ghost Buu. "Me want." "Well you have to past my test... Creatures, Attack!" Said Ultimate Gogito. "What?" Asked Carba before she was swarmed by the red creatures. "Carba!" Yelled TUK as he rushed to help her. "Typical." Said Chix, transforming into an Ultra Human 2. He charged at some creatures. Blaze turned into a Magma Saiyan and backed him up. Zeo turned into a Super Namekian. He battled the creatures with great fury. Bolt backed him up with his psychic powers. Hoodie turned into a Ultimate SuperSaiyan and Ghost Buu powered up. They begun to fight the rest of the creatures. Ultimate Gogito watched them battle. Soon all of the creatures were destoryed. "Nice." Said Ultimate Gogito. "Nice?" Asked Chix, huffing and puffing. He powered down. "Yeah. Here." Said Ultimate Gogito, tossing him the BSG Dragon Ball. "And one more thing... I'm coming with you on your journey." "Well ok." Said Chix putting the ball to the radar. "Here we go!" Chapter 4: The Third Dimension! A New Enemy Revealed! "Wooaaahhh!" They all shouted. "Whoah! What just happened?" Ultimate Gogito asked, unused to the experience of Teleporting. "We teleported, kid." Blaze said, a bit cocky. "Well, that's obvious, eh? Anyways, where are we?" Gogito replied "This place is legendary...The Eagle's Library..." Hoodie said. Meanwhile, in a place quite far away... "What's happening? Report!" He shouted. "Eh-eh-sir?" "Yes.." "It's the User Warrior's, sir!" "No! Well, let's strike!" "How?" "Poison that...Chix!" He shouted. "What else?" Back in the Library... "Well, we must have came for an reason" Chix said. "The BSG ball.." Zeon said. "Me no care...Me want my Candy!" Ghost Buu said. In that moment, He shot an poison dart, aiming for Chix. But...in that moment, Chix bended down, picking up an book. And the poison dart hitted...Hoodie! Hoodie stiffened. "Hoods? You alright?" TUK asked. "Hmm? Yeah..I-" And Hoodie collapsed. "Hoodie!" Chix shouted. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, the entire building trembled, and they all lost balance. "What the heck was that?" Gogito shouted. As if someone had heard, an mysterious person came flying against them. He landed infront of them, and he took something. It was an capsule! He threw it, and it turned into an TV-like device. An image sprung forward, and it flickered. "Hello, misserable people! My name is Garmek, and as you could probably guess, I have done something to Hoodie..." "What have you done?" Zeon asked. "I have poisoned him...and this fellow has the antidote!" "Then hand it over." Zeo said "Not so fas--" The picture was interuppted as it was destroyed by Ghost Buu, thinking it was an new sort of candy. The mysterious man stepped forward. In an cold and raspy voice, he spoke. "As Garmek said, I have the antidote." "Well, as Zeo said, hand it over." Bolt said, a little snappishly, inclining that he should hand it over. "But I'll only give it if you hand me over the BSG balls. All of them." "We don't have all." "Then you wont have it--" He was interuppted as Hoodie rose, furious. "GIVE ME THAT ANTIDOOOTEE!!!" "Hoodie! Calm down!" Carba said, as TUK, Carba, Zeon and Chix tried to restrain him. When that didn't work, Blaze tried to interfere. He could also do little. It seemed that the Poison had backfired, and instead of weakening Hoodie, it only triggered his anger, turning him into an angry...person. "Heh, gotta go. Do you want to know why this place is called the Eagle's library?" They all nodded, a bit confused. "THIS is why!" The Person said, and took forward an remote, and suddenly the library trembled for the second time, even more powerful this time. All was out of control, as books and bookcases started to fly around, and even gravity itself was disrupted. "See ya, Suckers!" He said, and he sped off. Hoodie, angry as he was, followed, before anyone managed to stop him. The only one able to keep up was Ghost Buu, spinning around, desperately trying to help Hoodie, by using his arms, stretching them back and forth, trying to catch the person. An chase begun, and Hoodie was keeping up with the person. "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT!!!" Hoodie shouted. As an response, the person turned around, and raced against Hoodie. They were going to crash, and they did. The guy tripped Hoodie neatly, and Hoodie punched him ferociously. "Whoah, you're pretty good." The person said, and in that moment, he pressed an button on his arm, and small blades shot forward. But they were no normal blades. The person holded them in an ice-pick grip, and there were holes where his fingers could fit in. They resembled brass knuckles, but they were attached to an blade. "Do you know what these things are? They are called Shivs. Shivs, meet Hood--" He only managed to say that, before Hoodie had punched him through an wall. The person responded by jumping forward, lashing at Hoodie. Hoodie barely managed to dodge, but he recieved an little scratch. "YOU BASTARD!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, YOU PIG-EYED ALIEN!!" Hoodie shouted, even more furious now. An epic battle begun, with the person slashing for his life, and Hoodie punching for his. Eventually, the person recieved an punch, and he doubled down, and sank to his knees. "So...the kid knows how to play, eh?" He said, smiling. He then uppercutted Hoodie, punched him in the ribs, and was about to deliver an fatal slash, when Ghost Buu jumped forward, because he thought that the shivs, that now were glowing was Candy. The person merely slashed Ghost Buu, severing his body into tiny pieces of Goo. Ghost Buu became furious, and regenerated, and did an special attack. He spinned around, and at the same time kicked the Person, and in the end, he finished with an slow motion kick, sending him flying. Hoodie, seeing his oppertunity, grabbed onto the Person. He merely spun around, kicking Hoodie hard in his face. Hoodie, although furious, still retained his cool and brilliant mind, although it didn't seem so. Hoodie thought out an brilliant strategy. "YO!! PIGSACK!! WHY U SO SLOW?!!" Hoodie said, provoking him. When he came close enough, suddenly, Ghost Buu came forward, preforming an backflip-kick, sending the Person flying. Hoodie teleported, and hitted the person hard in the stomach, making him throwing up, and out came the antidote! Hoodie grabbed it, and drank the potion. He stiffened again, and suddenly moved. "What's happenin'?" Hoodie asked, smiling. "N-no way!" the Person shouted, shocked. "This can't be!" "Well, now it's happened. Anyways, get out of here...or..." "Or what?" "Oh, nothing...only that Ghost Buu will blow himself up, including you." "Impossible! Surely you won't risk your comrades life!" "Well, you see...I know what I'm doing and saying, so if I'm not worried, I have a reason not to be." The Person jumped up in the air. "This is not over!" And so, he escaped. "Not so fast.." Hoodie said. "What now?!" "First. the BSG ball. Then '''you can go if you want to." "Grrr! Curse you!" He said, and threw the BSG ball to Hoodie. '''Sometime later.... "So...He had the BSG ball all along?" Chix said, after hearing what Hoodie and Ghost Buu had to say. "Yep, it seems so." "And Anti-stuff" Ghost Buu said, eating an box of chocolate pralins. "Alright, what are we waiting for?" Zeon asked. Chix took the ball and placed it on the BSG radar. It glowed...and suddenly the room sparkeled to life. This ball had 5 stars on it. The same voice could be heard. "Long way indeed, but two of the balls remain, each of them on different places. Soon, one of yours will be lost..." And the room trembled with lights and colours, and they were off! Chapter 6: An Shocking Fact! They landed in a desert, The Desert of Time. "So, this is where all events in time are protected." Said Hoodie. "Not for long. I sense that Garmek will come here to get the records in order to unlock great mysteries." Said Chix. "So lets find the Dragon Ball, and fast. I think there are protectors of this place." Said Blaze. "Okay." Said TUK. "But where? There's just a bunch of sand here." Said Carba. "That's what I thought too. Until I studied the sand closer..." Said Chix as he flew over to a spot. They all rushed over to him. "What's so special about that place?" Asked Ghost Buu. "This." Said Chix. He turned into an Ultra Human 2 and shot a Life Blast at a pacticular spot in the ground. The ground started to rumble... "What's happening?" Asked Hoodie. "I don't know. Maybe a guardian?" Asked Chix. "I knew this spot was special." The sand eroded and dropped down. Out of the hole created came out a mutated Ice-Jin... "Who are you?" Asked TUK. "I am the guardian of this place. My name is Gotek. You shall not pass intruders!!!" Said the Ice-Jin, firing a Death Beam at Ghost Buu. It went right through his stomach. "No!" Said Carba. "He's a majin.... He will just regenerate..." Said TUK. That is exactly what happened. "Oh." Said Carba. BOOM! Gotek fired a Monsoon Bomb at Carba. TUK charged at Gotek but then another saiyan kicked him in the face, knocking him back. "Oww... Who are you?" Asked TUK. "SSK. The second guardian of the Desert of Time. Lets see what you got." He said. Then with that TUK and SSK entered a brawl. Blaze went to go back up TUK. Carba had survived the Monsoon Bomb and in the process became a Super Saiyan. She took out her sword and charged at Gotek. She gave Gotek a challenge. But then Gotek knocked her back and powered up to his first Super Form. He looked exactly the same, only a lot stronger. Carba began to beaten by Gotek when Chix stepped in. He and Carba combined their attacks to stun Gotek. The rest of the crew then attacked him. Carba used Psycological Torture on Gotek. Gotek broke free from the "prison." Zeon than rammed Gotek. Gotek fired monsoon beams at Zeon. Zeon turned into his Super Form and began to trash Gotek. But then... TUK and Blaze were having a firece battle against SSK. TUK had turned into a Super Saiyan and Blaze was a Magma Saiyan. But yet, SSK was defeating them easily. TUK fired a BIg Bang Attack at SSK and he used a Spiral Kamehameha to destory it. Blaze shot fireballs at rapid fire but SSK dodged them like nothing. The battle was easily in the favor of SSK. But then another saiyan arrived on the scene... Chapter 7: New Warriors! The tricky Data! Hoodie's Ascendance: Part 1 !! The Saiyan drew the attention of the User Warriors, who stared at him. "So, big fight going on, eh?" the Saiyan said. "Seems I got here in time..." Chix stared at the Saiyan. The Saiyan was tall, if not taller than Chix. His eyes were covered with glasses, and he wore an shirt and cape, showing an relaxed manner in the midst of the battle. Carba stared at the Saiyan. "You-you-you're...." "Yea, it's me, sis..." "Your sister?!!!" TUK shouted, surprised. "Yep. Name's Sukimu." He removed his glasses. "And I'm here to help." "Sweet."Chix said. "Heh, like that's gonna help." SSK said, cockily. "Gotek, let's show this guy who's boss." "2 against 1? How brave." Sukimu said, sighing. SSK rushed against Sukimu, about to punch Sukimu. Sukimu dodged it easily, and kicked SSK hard in the face. "That's all? How boring." Sukimu said. SSK replied by striking again, but Sukimu blocked. SSK kicked Sukimu, but it was parried as well. SSK became furious, and charged up, seemingly over-powering Sukimu. Gotek tried to interfear, but Ghost Buu jumped infront of him. In an matter of seconds, the entire area was either destroyed, blasted, or ruined. "U not hurt my friends!!!" Ghost Buu shouted. "Oh, please, you're no match for me..." Gotek said, grabbing Ghost Buu. Ghost Buu's face changed, into the warrior-like Buu. "You wan't a beatin'? Huh?" "No...I'm gonna KILL '''you!!!" Gotek shouted, pierceing Ghost Buu with his tail, and blasted him into pieces. "This is bad...." Hoodie said. "Bad? We're getting slaughtered!!!" TUK shouted- "I know...but there's something....else...." "What?" "I'll tell you later." Meanwhile, SSK was slowly gaining advantage. SSK turned Super Saiyan. "You're dead." "Oh really?" Sukimu responded by turning into an Super Saiyan as well. "What the? You...PUNK!!!" "Thank you." Sukimu responded, bowing sarcastically. '''In an place quite far away, but still on the same planet.... "You...FAILED?!!!" Garmek shouted. "Yeah. They were to strong." The person said. "Who is responsible for this? I told you to poison Chix..." "I did, but Hoodie came into the way." "Hoodie?!! The Hoodie who defeated my big brother Rahanjar?! FOOOL!!! Hoodie has special genes, poison just backfires!!!" The person showed his swollen up eye. "I know. I saw it, I heard it, I felt it." Garmek laughed. "Well well. You're dismissed for the moment. Await my orders." "Yes sir." Garmek coughed. "Uh-huh...Data...DATA!!! Uh-uh-uh..." An person stepped forward. "Yes?" "You know what to do. Kill Hoodie. Not only is he the biggest threat, he is also responsible for my brother's death...." "Okay." Data looked away, into the sun. "Target: Hoodie." Back to the battle... SSK was even with Sukimu, and Gotek had defeated Ghost Buu. He was to strangle Zeon, when... .....Ghost Buu regenerated!! But something was strange. Instead of the usual gum-like substance forming together, Ghost Buu's remainants turned bright red, and he became alive again. But his appearance had changed. His upper body now had an dark blue stone material, spikes emitted from his back. His legs were gone, and he only had one eye now. He had also become much taller, and he now had an new weapon, never seen before. "So...which one of you rat-asses killed me off?" He asked, now with an darker, and much more silent voice, an combination of all his other personalities voices. He stared at Gotek. "So, you wanted to kill an Ghost? That's foolish." "So? Is that gonna help you?" Gotek replied. "Yeah. Pretty much." Gotek laughed, and striked with his tail. In response, Ghost Buu had drawn his weapon, and striked, decapatating Gotek's tail. Gotek's tail managed to re-connect, and striked at Ghost Buu again, but the tail only went through him. "So? What happened to all that strength?" Ghost Buu said, smiling. "Y-you.." "You what?" They were about to clash when they were interuppted with the sound of someone clapping. They looked at the direction of the sound, and saw an man, standing there. "Seems I won't suceed that easily in conquering the world...." "Who're you?" Blaze asked, powering up. "I'm Data..." And he clapped his hands once more. The entire world flashed, and they were in an hall. The hall was decorated, with pillars, windows, carpets, and bookcases. "Where are we?" Gogito asked. "This place....." Hoodie said. "What's with the place?" "I don't know what place this is." "This is the place you'll DIE!!!" "The User Warriors charged up, preparing to battle. However, Hoodie stopped them. "This is not your fight anymore." Gotek had charged against Data, hitting him hard. Data replied by grabbing onto his tail, and spun around, swinging Gotek wildly, occasionaly smashing him into the ground. Gotek retreated, and Hoodie stepped forward. "Chix?" "Yeah?" Chix replied. "It's been fun hanging with you. You'll find the BSG balls, I'm sure of it. Unfortunatley, I can't accompany with you any further." "What do you mean?" "I have spent my life, fullfilling my purpose. After that, I have drawn forward, not knowing a purpose. Now, my journey has ended. You must go." "What about you?" "I'll stay behind and kill Data." "He-heh. Kill me? Allow me to laugh." "You've had your fun moment." Hoodie signaled for the others to go away, and soon, only he and Data remained. "Let's start." Data said. "After you." Hoodie striked Data hard, sending him flying. Data spun around, and charged at Hoodie. Hoodie jumped, and Data kicked Hoodie into one of the pillars. "Nice." "I aim to please..." Data charged at Hoodie, and launched an fierce combo. Hoodie was unable to defend himself, and was soon fatigued. Data grabbed Hoodie, and threw him out of the window. Hoodie crashlanded, unable to move. Data jumped after, and was intending on stomping on Hoodie. Hoodie managed to dodge, and tried to fight Data. But for every punch, he recieved an barrage combo. Even when he didn't hit Data, he recieved an combo barrage. "Thought: Darn it! This is embarrasing. I'm outclassed!" '' Data picked up Hoodie, and tossed him down, sending him like an sack of hay down, tumbling in stairs. Data jumped after, but Hoodie managed to kick Data into an narrow hall. "Ngh..Come and get me..." Hoodie said, motioning with his fingers for Data, waiting for him to strike. "Thought: You're in deep trouble now, friend."'' Data was about to send Hoodie flying, when Hoodie jumped up, and kicked him in the face. Hang on, mmkay? I'm not done with the Chapter. "Thenkayou." AssassinHood. Hoodie's Experience Characters/Relationships Alright, as second writer I'm gonna explain the relationships between the team. Chix relationship'''s Chix--Hoodie= Student--Mentor Chix--Zeo= Best Buds Chix--Carba= Protective of each other. Chix--Bolt= Rivals (The rest will Chix write XD. NO, I mean it!) '''Hoodie Relationships Hoodie--Chix= Mentor--Student Hoodie--Zeo=Understands each other Hoodie--Carba= Mentor--Student Hoodie--TUK= Have an great respect for each other Hoodie--Zeon= Best Buds Hoodie--Blaze= Rivals Hoodie--Bolt= Those kind of guys who nods at each other as a greeting. Hoodie--Ghost Buu= Share the love for Candy and Hot Chocolate which makes them good friends. Hoodie--Gotek= The guy that makes Hoodie scratch his head. Carba Relationships Carba-Bolt= Close Friends Carba-TUK=Crush Carba-Zeo=Ignoring each other Carba-Ghost Buu=Friends Carba-Zeon=Annoying sibling Carba-Hoodie=Mentor Carba-Gotek=Distant from eachother Sukimu Relationships Sukimu-Chix=Rebel Sukimu-Hoodie=Respects him and has no idea who he is Sukimu-Bolt=Thinks he's weird Sukimu-Carba=Brother/Sister relationship Sukimu-Ghost Buu=Cool Guy Sukimu-Zeo=Do I Know You? Sukimu-Gotek=Cool Sukimu-Ultimate Gogito=Thinks he's a Gary Stu Sukimu-TUK=Suspicious Zeon Relationships Zeon-Chix= Sometimes annoying leader. Zeon-Bolt= Useful underling Zeon-Hoodie= Friend Zeon-Carba= Source of amusment Zeon-Ghost Buu= Creep Zeon-Zeo= Name stealer Zeon-Gotek= WORST ENEMIES!! (Repeatedly tries to kill him.) Zeon-Ultimate Gogito= Puh Zeon-TUK=Rival. TUK's Relationships TUK-Chix=Finds annoying TUK-Hoodie=Respects TUK-Carba=Lovers TUK-Zeo=Wants to destroy, for unknown reasons TUK-Bolt= Finds annoying TUK-Zeon=Rivals TUK-Blaze=Good friends TUK-Ghost Buu=Wishes to join forces... TUK-Ultimate Gogito=Can't stand TUK-Sukimu=Wants to stand in the corner TUK-Gotek=Best friends TUK-SSK=Doesnt mind Characters/Their roles Since I'm bored to death, waiting for Chix to respond on my message, I'll explain the roles. Chix--The Leader. Hoodie--The analyticer, as well as the most experienced one. Hatches brilliant plans. Carba--The researcher, and the one coming with facts. Zeo--The one with the most tecniques. Also the most cynical. Bolt--Unsure, and is the one that understands Carba most. Blaze--Impulsive, always trying to prove his superiority. Zeon--The guy who keeps the spirit up in the team, and the "Heavy Artillery" in fight. Ghost Buu--The "Jester", and the most complex one. Can in one moment save kittens from fire, and in the next cause the fire! TUK--The guy that wants to be evil, but isn't. He only follows "To get the BSG balls and become the ruler of the world!" according to him. Yeah, right... Ultimate Gogito--The guy that wants to learn, and is the most adventurous one. Sukimu--The guy who gets the team into trouble... Gotek--The guy who is suspicious to everything... SSK--He is the guy who has gone through all things. Wants to destroy Cyclone for some reason. (If more characters come, I'll take them as well.) Characters/Gallery Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Series Category:User Stories